In the development of modern computer processes, many parties are involved at various different stages. The coordination of the many different involved parties has been a constant challenge for developers of complex software.
As systems become larger over time, effective coordination has become both more difficult and more essential. In the development of very large projects stability is critical, and ensuring regular deliveries of software components is extremely important in order to successfully bring a project to completion.
However, in a complex computer software development environment numerous software components may be developed in parallel at overlapping times, with each component potentially affecting each other component. The stability of a project in such an environment is very difficult to track. The various parties in development may find it difficult to determine whether a system is sufficiently stable at any particular point in time to allow the successful incorporation of new changes.
Because of this circumstance, the development of a project may be delayed. In a conventional environment, it may be necessary to rework changes if system stability is compromised, to delay development or incorporation of components until further assurance of system stability can be obtained, or to back out of changes that have been made if it is discovered that the changes were incorporated prematurely into the system.